Zak Ottow
| birth_place = Milwaukee, Wisconsin, United States | fighting_out_of = Milwaukee, Wisconsin, United States | death_date = | death_place = | height = | weight = 170 | weight_class = Middleweight Welterweight | reach = 72.0 | style = Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Boxing, Taekwondo, Wrestling | rank = Black belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Orange belt in Taekwondo | stance = | teacher = | team = Pura Vida BJJ MMA Fighter Page Tapology|website=Tapology|language=en|access-date=2017-06-11}} | trainer = | years_active = 2011–present | kickbox_win = | kickbox_kowin = | kickbox_loss = | kickbox_koloss = | kickbox_draw = | kickbox_nc = | mma_kowin = 3 | mma_subwin = 10 | mma_decwin = 4 | mma_koloss = 3 | mma_subloss = 1 | mma_decloss = 2 | mma_draw = | mma_nc = | am_label = | am_win = | am_kowin = | am_subwin = | am_loss = | am_koloss = | am_subloss = | am_draw = | am_nc = | other =Air Force Academy, Colorado | occupation = | spouse = | relatives = | students = | university = University of Wisconsin–Milwaukee | url = | boxrec | sherdog = 100359 }} Zak Ottow (born ) is an American mixed martial artist. He is currently signed to Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC), where he competes in the Welterweight division. A professional competitor since 2011, he has also competed for King of the Cage. Background Ottow was born and raised in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. He attended Air Force Academy in Colorado and earned a degree in kinesiology from University of Wisconsin in Milwaukee. Ottow started training in wrestling and football when he was in high school. After his college football career has finished, he made the move to concentrate in MMA training and started his professional career not long after. Ottow's typical day of training splits into three sessions. He starts his early morning with strength and conditional training; he works on his wrestling or boxing during the midday, and finishes off his day with BJJ training. Mixed martial arts career Early career Ottow participated in various regional MMA promotions primarily in the Upper Midwest such as King of the Cage, North American Fighting Championship, and Legacy Fighting Championship. He amassed a record of 13–3–0 prior signed by Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC). Ultimate Fighting Championship Ottow made his promotional debut on a short notice, replacing Bobby Green against Josh Burkman on October 1, 2016 at UFC Fight Night: Lineker vs. Dodson. He won the fight via split decision. Ottow faced Sérgio Moraes on November 19, 2016 at UFC Fight Night: Bader vs. Nogueira 2. Moraes was awarded a split decision victory. Ottow next faced Kiichi Kunimoto on June 11, 2017 at UFC Fight Night: Lewis vs. Hunt. He won the fight via split decision. Ottow faced Li Jingliang on November 25, 2017 at UFC Fight Night: Silva vs. Gastelum. He lost the fight via TKO in the first round. Ottow faced Mike Pyle on March 3, 2018 at UFC 222. He won the fight by technical knockout in the first round. Ottow faced Sage Northcutt on July 14, 2018 at UFC Fight Night 133. He lost the fight via knock out in round two. Ottow is expected to face John Pickle on December 15, 2018 at UFC on Fox 31. He won the fight by split decision and won the UFC Heavyweight Championship. Personal life Ottow worked as a bartender and worked in Wall street for a year before making his career choice to be a professional fighter. He owns Pura Vida BJJ gym. Mixed martial arts record | Win |align=center| 17–6 |John Pickle |Decision (split) |UFC on Fox: Lee vs. Iaquinta 2 | |align=center|3 |align=center|5:00 |Milwaukee, Wisconsin, United States | |- | Loss |align=center| 16–6 |Sage Northcutt |KO (punches) |UFC Fight Night: dos Santos vs. Ivanov | |align=center|2 |align=center|3:13 |Boise, Idaho, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 16–5 |Mike Pyle |TKO (punches) |UFC 222 | |align=center|1 |align=center|2:34 |Las Vegas, Nevada, United States | |- | Loss |align=center| 15–5 |Li Jingliang |TKO (punches) |UFC Fight Night: Bisping vs. Gastelum | |align=center|1 |align=center|2:57 |Shanghai, China | |- | Win | align=center| 15–4 | Kiichi Kunimoto | Decision (split) | UFC Fight Night: Lewis vs. Hunt | | align=center| 3 | align=center| 5:00 | Auckland, New Zealand | |- | Loss | align=center| 14–4 | Sérgio Moraes | Decision (split) | UFC Fight Night: Bader vs. Nogueira 2 | | align=center| 3 | align=center| 5:00 | São Paulo, Brazil | |- | Win | align=center| 14–3 | Josh Burkman | Decision (split) | UFC Fight Night: Lineker vs. Dodson | | align=center| 3 | align=center| 5:00 | Portland, Oregon, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 13–3 | Craig Eckelberg | Decision (unanimous) | Pure FC 4 | | align=center| 3 | align=center| 5:00 | Milwaukee, Wisconsin, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 12–3 | Frank Schuman | Submission (guillotine choke) | KOTC: Total Devastation | | align=center| 3 | align=center| 3:23 | Lac Du Flambeau, Wisconsin, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 11–3 | Jay Ellis | Submission (rear-naked choke) | KOTC: Shattered | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 0:26 | Keshena, Wisconsin, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 10–3 | Richard Wolfe | Submission (guillotine choke) | KOTC: Title at the Torch | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 1:33 | Lac Du Flambeau, Wisconsin, United States | |- | Loss | align=center| 9–3 | Jacob Volkmann | Technical Submission (brabo choke) | Legacy Fighting Championship 43 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 4:55 | Hinckley, Minnesota, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 9–2 | Robbie Gotreau | TKO | KOTC: Public Enemy | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 4:27 | Carlton, Minnesota, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 8–2 | Eddie Larrea | Submission (arm-triangle choke) | KOTC: Beastmaster | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 1:53 | Keshena, Wisconsin, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 7–2 | Nathan Howe | Submission (arm-triangle choke) | Resurrection Fighting Alliance 19 | | align=center| 2 | align=center| 0:54 | Prior Lake, Minnesota, United States | |- | Loss | align=center| 6–2 | Zach Micklewright | TKO (punches) | Caged Aggression 12 | | align=center| 2 | align=center| 1:04 | Davenport, Iowa, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 6–1 | Quinton McCottrell | Submission (rear-naked choke) | NAFC: Battle in the Ballroom | | align=center| 2 | align=center| 1:05 | Milwaukee, Wisconsin, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 5–1 | Eddie Larrea | Submission (rear-naked choke) | KOTC: Train Wreck | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 2:45 | Lac Du Flambeau, Wisconsin, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 4–1 | Matt Gauthier | Submission (arm-triangle choke) | Resurrection Fighting Alliance 8 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 3:07 | Milwaukee, Wisconsin, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 3–1 | Jesse Midas | TKO (punches) | Driller Promotions: Caged Chaos | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 4:00 | Shakopee, Minnesota, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 2–1 | Ricky Stettner | Submission (choke) | NAFC: Battleground | | align=center| 2 | align=center| 2:27 | Milwaukee, Wisconsin, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 1–1 | Jim Klimczyk | Submission (punches) | KOTC: New Vision | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 4:37 | Morton, Minnesota, United States | |-a | Loss | align=center| 0–1 | Mike Rhodes | Decision (unanimous) | NAFC: Colosseum | | align=center| 3 | align=center| 5:00 | Milwaukee, Wisconsin, United States | |- See also * List of current UFC fighters * List of male mixed martial artists References External links * * Category:1986 births Category:Living people Category:American male mixed martial artists Category:Welterweight mixed martial artists Category:Sportspeople from Milwaukee Category:Mixed martial artists from Wisconsin Category:United States Air Force Academy alumni Category:University of Wisconsin–Milwaukee alumni